Crusade Gone Awry Ch 02 continuces
by hotboy21
Summary: The rest of chapter 2.


**"That doesn't make any sense." Talia snapped.**

 **"Doesn't it? Renard asked, shrugging. "We've gotten here much faster than I ever remember any of my people's parties. On top of that, we saw pigmen far closer to the coast than usual. Now we come to a fertile oasis. There's nobody else here, the trees are full of fruit, unpicked and there doesn't seem to be any activity. It's highly suspicious."**

 **"Is it a trap?" Talia asked, concerned.**

 **"No, pigmen aren't that clever and I doubt the Demon King could prepare for you guys in a day. Something else is going on, something natural."**

 **"Natural?"**

 **"Nature has all kinds of cycles. Often if there's an infestation of an animal, say locusts, there's a cause. The previous season was probably a good one for their breeding. The fact that the pigmen showed up so soon and that this place is untouched must have a natural cause. Perhaps something is pushing the pigmen out. Perhaps there's a reason this oasis is abandoned." Renard scratched his ear again. "Maybe a new species is in the desert that I don't know about. The Demon King could have started having children again. If there is some species I don't know about and people die your colonel will blame everything on me."**

 **Throughout his entire explanation, Talia stared at him. He abruptly started spouting very intelligent analysis of the natural world. Up until then all he had done was flirt with women and ask if anyone had any wine. Perhaps he was far more intelligent than she thought before. The two of them were silent as Renard kept scratching his ear. He finally shrugged.**

 **"Maybe it's nothing." he admitted. "It's been a while since I was in the desert, maybe I'm worrying too much." He turned to Talia and grinned the same smile he had before. "Care to help me put up my tent?" The captain didn't respond. She merely walked away. Then again, perhaps he was just a dumb wannabe player. Regardless, she didn't have time to deal with any nonsense. "Jeez, you could have at least said goodbye."**

 **Two of the army's soldiers were walking around the oasis. They were searching for oranges, which they had heard existed in the desert.**

 **"See anything Hector?" One of the male soldiers said to the other.**

 **"Nah, just more of these brown, hairy things that look like balls." Hector replied. "I don't suppose you know what these things look like James?"**

 **"No, my fiancee just said they were a light green or a dark yellow." James explained. "She said you could sell one for at least fifteen gold coins back home."**

 **"Fifteen? We should get a bushel." Hector said. He used his sword to cut part of the brush away. There was a small forest around the oasis and they were in the thick of it. "Holy...what are those?" James lifted his head before following his friend. When he looked through the clearing he too appeared surprised.**

 **"Those are...giant flowers." James said. In the middle of the small forest were massive flower buds. They had thick roots that spread over a large area on the ground. Apart from a short, fat stem there was only a massive, closed flower. They were well over seven feet tall and had to be ten feet around. The giant pink petals occasionally twitched, as if something was stimulating them. There had to be dozens of them.**

 **"What do you reckon those are?" Hector asked.**

 **"No idea. I bet we could get a bundle for one though." James replied, grinning and stepping forward.**

 **"Uh, wouldn't do that. That fox said we shouldn't touch anything." Hector said as a warning.**

 **"He's a monster! He's probably working with the Demon King anyway." James drew his sword and began marching towards one of the flowers.**

 **"James! Don't do that! I'm serious!" Hector sounded desperate, but James didn't listen. James crept forward silently, as if he expected the flower to jump out and attack him. Just then, First Lieutenant Eliza Bevens came through the trees.**

 **"There you are!" She cried. Hector turned his head to see his commanding officer. "Come back to the camp! You can't go wandering off!"**

 **"Private James found this weird flower." Hector said. The lieutenant, always interested in odd things, walked forward to gaze at them too. James had stopped his walking and waited to see what the officer thought. She knew about all kinds of wild species, perhaps she could tell him how much it was worth.**

 **"That...is an odd flower." she said as her expert assessment. "You guys hang back, I'm going to get our guide." She turned and began jogging back through the forest. Both men were still for only a few moments.**

 **"I'm not waiting for that monster." James said, turning back to the flower. "He'll probably tell us to leave it alone and keep it for himself."**

 **"Lieutenant Bevens told us to hang back!" Hector said, beginning to sound a little desperate.**

 **"Yeah well, she's a nut anyway." James resumed his slow march to the flower.**

 **"James, seriously! We shouldn't be messing with it!" Again, despite Hector's panic, James didn't listen. Hector fell into nervous silence, watching his friend move forward. When James was only a few feet from the giant bud, someone came through the woods again. This time, Lieutenant Bevens returned with Renard, Colonel Lionheart and a few soldiers. When Renard peered through the thicket, his eyes widened and he gasped.**

 **"No! Don't go near that...!" Renard shouted. James turned his head around. Just as he did, his heavy foot hit one of the flower's roots. The flower suddenly shot out a cloud of pink haze. It blew into James's face and he fell backwards.**

 **"James!" Hector shouted, attempting to run forward. Renard grabbed him by the back of his armor and, with surprising strength, jerked him back onto his ass.**

 **"It's too late! Stay back!" Renard shouted. Everyone then watched as James got to his feet. He was wobbling on them and his eyes were glazed over. Everyone's eyes widened as the huge flower bloomed open. Sitting in the center, was a woman. At least, it resembled a woman. Her green hair had a stem coming out of the back and was attached to the flower. Her skin was blue and her eyes were reflective and completely black. She was also nude and had an ample body. James's eyes set on her. She smiled wide and held her arms out, beckoning him. James then began desperately taking his armor off, doing it with surprising efficiency.**

 **"What are you doing!?" Colonel Lionheart shouted, trying to rush forward and save his man. Renard held up his arm and held the colonel back by the chest.**

 **"Don't be a fool." the fox man said bluntly. "It's too late! If you go over there you'll just end up like him!" They all turned back to see that James had removed all of his armor and was now in his thin underclothes. He leaped onto the flower excitedly. Lieutenant Bevens covered her mouth as she saw a large erection through his thin clothes. The woman in the flower giggled with delight as she enveloped him in an embrace. The petals of the flower began to close. James desperately ripped his shirt off and began to fiddle with his pants. As the petals covered the view up to his chest he apparently managed to get them off. He then threw his head back and moaned in sexual ecstasy. His body gyrated against the woman in flower. The last view they had just before the petals closed completely was the woman pressing their lips together. There was one final moan of bliss and the petals closed completely.**

 **Hector stood up and drew his sword. He took one step towards the scene before Renard grabbed him again.**

 **"Stop being stupid! Don't go near those things!" the fox shouted.**

 **"We can't leave him in there!" Hector said, turning around. "He has a fiancee! He'll die in there!"**

 **"He'll outlive us all." Renard said bluntly. "Plus look at the other flowers, they're hyper-stimulated. If take one more step they'll probably all spray." Every eye turned to see that he was right. The other flowers were quivering excitedly, as if they were about to burst. A few of them were already spraying the pink dust.**

 **"Besides," Renard continued. "You couldn't get him back if you wanted to. Look." The flower that had swallowed James was turning a different color. It was dull gray, and looked as if it had the consistency of granite. "It's hard as a rock now. You couldn't get it open with a catapult. We have to leave, now." Renard dragged Hector away, as all the other soldier followed him reluctantly.**

 **The moment they were clear of the trees, Renard threw Hector onto the sand. The soldier jumped up and reached for his sword.**

 **"At ease private!" The colonel shouted. Hector stopped, his sword in mid-draw. He growled for a moment before putting it away.**

 **"I said to touch nothing!" Renard shouted. "Did you not hear me!? You got your friend captured! He's gone forever now! Are you happy!?"**

 **"I told him to stop!" Hector shouted, complaining.**

 **"Did you drag him back?" Renard asked. "Did you go get the colonel? Did you shout for help?"**

 **"I..I..." Hector gripped his fists tight as his eyes began to tear up. "He just...wanted some money...so he could buy a house for his fiancee..."**

 **"Private, go back to camp." the colonel ordered. "Talk to no one. Go straight to your tent and stay there until something comes to get you." Hector saluted quickly and marched away. His hand came up to his face, attempting to hide his eyes as he went away. The moment he was out of earshot the colonel whirled around to Renard. The fox man beat him to the punch however.**

 **"Let me guess, you blame me." he said quickly. The colonel glared at him, contemplating hitting him.**

 **"What the hell was that?" the commander asked, pointing into the woods.**

 **"It was an alraune." Renard replied.**

 **"And that is?" Lionheart asked.**

 **"A plant. It captures people and uses them for nutrients." Renard stated bluntly.**

 **"Nutrients!?" the colonel shouted, turning red in the face.**

 **"He's not being digested and I can assure you he's in no pain. He'll live for decades in that thing."**

 **"Can you get him out?"**

 **"No. Even if I could, I doubt you would want to."**

 **"Why not!?"**

 **"His brain is probably already gone. Did you see that kiss when the flower closed? The flower began pumping him full of mind-altering substances. Pretty soon, he's going to be like an organ." The colonel's eyes were twitching as his closed fists were shaking.**

 **"Why...did you not tell us about those?" the commander said through gritted teeth.**

 **"I've only seen two in my entire lifetime." Renard replied, sounding offended at the commander's anger. "I've never seen that many before and I've never seen them in groups. It's unusual."**

 **"Any other threats you...failed...to mention?" the colonel asked.**

 **"Do you literally want me to go through the entire list of species I can name off the top of my head?" They both glared at each other angrily. The soldiers still with them looked back and forth between them, wondering if they were going to fight it out.**

 **"Take care that we don't lose any more soldiers to ignorance." the colonel said.**

 **"Certainly will." Renard said, smiling insincerely. The colonel marched away grumbling under his breath. Most of the soldiers following him. "Maybe you could remove that stick from your ass first." The fox turned to see that Lieutenant Bevens was still standing beside him. "Uh...uh...you didn't hear that."**

 **"Tell me more about those alraunes." she said, sounding excited. There was a special twinkle in her eye. She looked as if someone were about to give her candy. Renard blinked a few times, a little stupefied. She didn't seem bothered by the loss of a soldier. She just wanted to know more about the flowers.**

 **"Well...they appeared over a thousand years ago." Renard began, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Up until today, they've only appeared alone, near water sources. That pink mist they send out stimulates sexual urges. The flower then opens and a female appears to lure the person in. Regardless of male or female, the person jumps into the flower and starts having sex. The petals close around the prey, the plant pumps them full of chemicals and the petals harden." Lieutenant Bevens had taken out a notebook and began writing in it with a charcoal pencil excitedly. She gazed up at him with a wide smile.**

 **"Go on, go on." she encouraged.**

 **"Ahem...well." Renard said, coughing. "The person inside is transformed through the chemicals and the sex. Instead of producing normal fluids they begin to produce nectar that the flower feeds on. The chemicals that are given to them sustain them and they live for decades inside the flower. They never stop having sex. In olden times, people would wonder out into the desert, purposefully looking for an alraune to get caught by so they could enjoy it for the rest of their lives."**

 **"What happens when the person dies?" Bevens asked, almost looking like she's going to drool.**

 **"The petals open up, the flower releases seed spores to germinate elsewhere and it dumps the body. It then waits for a new person."**

 **"Fascinating." The lieutenant said happily. "How could such a thing have come to be?"**

 **"Uh...we assumed the demon king had a funny offspring. Don't you have stuff to do?"**

 **"Sure, whatever. What else can you tell me?"**

 **"I'm a little uncomfortable and I'm going to leave."**

 **"Oh come on! Aren't there any male alraunes? Is it just humanoids? Do they come in different colors? Where are you going!?"**

 **"You're creeping me out!"**

 *****

 **The camp of soldiers fell silent as night approached. Many stayed up late, muttering about man-eating flowers and men that looked like pigs. One by one, all of the fires went out and the soldiers fell into sleep. The winds began picking up during the night, sending sand through all of the tents causing restlessness. Restlessness was soon the least of their problems.**

 **The colonel was awakened to yelling, screaming and sounds of blades. He instantly sat up, seized his sword and ran out of the tent. For a few moments, all he could see were people running around, swords in hand. Then came another scream, or more appropriately, a squeal. A pack of creatures rushed into the area, throwing soldiers in all directions. In the pale moonlight, the colonel's blood ran cold.**

 **Pig-like faces with the bodies of men were swinging clubs and axes at his soldiers. The colonel rushed forward, with his sword at the ready. He cut down one across the middle and parried with another. The terrible pig people had no form, style or structure in their attacks. He only had to block two swings of the club before he was able to get a clear stab at its chest. Apparently inspired by their commander, a huge group of soldiers rushed forward and swarmed the invading monsters. In a matter of moments, they were all cut down, squealing like slaughtered pigs. Once the commander was sure that they were all dead he looked around his camp.**

 **"What the hell is going on!?" the colonel shouted.**

 **"We're under attack!" one of the soldiers shouted.**

 **"I can see that!" the commander shouted back. "Where are the ones who on guard!? Where's Renard!?" There was ear-piercing squeal. A pig man jumped up from the ground, swinging his stone ax. It was to the colonel's back, and he didn't have time to fully turn around. As he rose his sword to block the ax from the mangled creature an arrow darted past the colonel's head and struck the monster in the forehead. It gasped before collapsing back on the ground. Lionheart turned to see his savior and instantly felt a sour taste in his mouth. Renard walked forward, a bow in his hand.**

 **"Pigmen." The fox man said. "What the hell are they doing?"**

 **"Attacking us!" the colonel replied, as if it were obvious. Renard gave him an incredulous stare.**

 **"Pigmen don't attack larger armed forces like this. We slaughtered them." The fox began stepping over the pig bodies, examining them. "Why would they be so desperate? Unless..." Renard's head popped up, as if the circuits in his head connected. "Colonel, do a head count!" The commander was going to do that anyway, so he didn't feel the need to argue with the fox.**

 **"Unit commanders! Report!"**

 **It took a few minutes for the soldiers to get organized and recount exactly what happened. The entire time, Renard was undressing the pigmen, apparently studying them. Lieutenant Bevens was hovering over him, making his uncomfortable. The colonel decided that was the best place for her then. When the unit commanders approached the colonel, Renard approached as well.**

 **"The guards on duty were rushed by the monsters." Major Ackler began, summarizing what he had been told. "Ironically, since they were fully armored they were uninjured, just merely knocked over. The monsters then rushed into the camp. Little damage was done. There is one fatality, three injuries, and one missing."**

 **"The one that is missing," Renard began, interrupting. "It wouldn't happen to be a young woman would it?" Major Ackler glared at the fox man and said nothing. He was intent on not answering the beast man.**

 **"Was it?" the colonel finally asked.**

 **"Yes." the major said, turning to his commander. "A Private Helena Burks." Colonel Lionheart turned to Renard, who didn't appear very pleased.**

 **"Well? Care to explain?" the commander asked, already sounding annoyed.**

 **"They do what pigmen usually do." Renard replied. "They raided the camp to capture a female."**

 **"You didn't tell us this they do this why?"**

 **"Because there were eight hundred of us and like five of them, at least there were. Pigmen don't ally, so I don't know why we have thirty bodies here. None of this makes any sense."**

 **"What are they going to do with Private Burks?"**

 **"What do you think they're going to do?" Renard's latest sarcastic response made the colonel off-set his jaw. He turned to his new second in commander.**

 **"Major Ackler, organize a party and..."**

 **"Don't bother." Renard interrupted. The colonel clenched his fists so tight that it hurt through his armor. His teeth were ground together and his eyes were wide and bloodshot.**

 **"Why not, pray-tell?" the colonel said.**

 **"Pigmen run twice as fast as you and it's windy. The wind will fade their footprints and scent. I can't even track them and my sense of sight and smell is much better than any of yours." The colonel waved his men away. They instantly scattered, knowing that the commander was about to blow his stack.**

 **"You saw fit to not explain how those creatures behave, even when we encountered them?" the colonel asked. His eyes were as wide as they could go.**

 **"This isn't in their behavior." Renard said, defending himself. "They are little more than wild animals. Wild animals don't attack other animals that are stronger than they are."**

 **"It appears you were mistaken." The colonel said angrily. "Now, because of you, one of my soldiers has been sentenced to a fate worse than death!"**

 **"There are a lot of fates worse than death in this desert." Renard said, cocking his eyebrow. The colonel marched forward and put his face right into Renard's. The fox man didn't budge. They were eye to eye, both apparently furious.**

 **"You aren't doing your job." Lionheart spat.**

 **"On the contrary." Renard said, lifting his finger. "I led you to the oasis, I warned your soldiers about the alraunes and drove off the pigmen the first time. This desert is unpredictable. Even if this attack was my fault, you still owe me for two things."**

 **"Do you honestly feel no remorse for the woman who is now lost?"**

 **"This place has no room for moping or weakness. The moment you stop and cry is the moment it eats you." Apparently finally having enough, the colonel put his hand on his sword with one hand and seized the collar of Renard's clothes with the other.**

 **"It's been two days and I've already lost four soldiers!" the colonel growled. Renard reached up and removed the commander's hand from his clothes. He took a few steps away before bursting out laughing. He reached up and scratched his ear as he gazed at the ground. He seemed very amused. It took every ounce of willpower from Colonel Lionheart to not draw his sword and cut the fox down. Renard finally looked at the colonel again.**

 **Would you like to hear a story colonel?" he asked.**

 **"What are you...!?" the commander began.**

 **"You'll like it. It's about the previous crusade." Renard said, shrugging. Instantly, Lionheart's stance relaxed and he appeared surprised. "Oh we remember it, but not for the reason you probably think. Would you like for me to tell you what happened to your dear King Bradley? It's not as nearly a pretty a tale as you've been told, I assure you." The commander instantly became suspicious. King Bradley's valiant struggle against the Demon King was one of the driving forces behind this crusade. They were going to defeat the evil monster or die valiantly. Of course, the story had been told by troops that had retreated from the battle.**

 **"He died fighting the Demon King." the colonel said firmly.**

 **"Never even got close." Renard replied. "He showed up here with eight thousand troops, ten times what you have. He marched out into the desert for a day. The next day he came running back with half of his troops gone. You see, back then we had an infestation of these things we call "snapping trees." I think the official name is intelligent trees, but over time they all developed a terrible attitude and were known for picking people up and "snapping" their bones." Renard began rubbing the area between his nose and his mouth, apparently amused with himself.**

 **"When your king came running back my forefathers shut the door on him." he said, continuing. "He threatened to burn the city down if they didn't let him back in, but they refused. The next day, the living trees followed them to the city. The trees ripped the rest of them apart, including your glorious king. We remember it as the day of burning trees. Once the battle was finished, the trees set up shop around the city, apparently content to wait my forefathers out. The citizens shot flaming arrows and boiling oil over the walls. They burned the lot of them, pushing the trees close to extinction. In a way, we like your king. It made the desert a little safer." The colonel waited for several moments, seeing if there was more to the tale. There apparently wasn't.**

 **"The point of that story was?" he asked. Renard laughed again. The commander decided to let it go.**

 **"Commander, you sure are thick." the fox said. "In the last crusade, how did the king fare with his troops? He lost four thousand the first day and four thousand the second. The fact that you have been here for two days and lost only four is a huge compliment. Take heart dear colonel, so far, you are doing a hell of a job!" The colonel tilted his head and his eyelid twitched. Renard told that whole story just so he could be a smart-ass? He didn't have time for this nonsense. The colonel turned and began marching away. "You're going to have to get to losing people colonel!" Lionheart stopped. The fox man suddenly sounded very serious. "There's going to a lot more of it the further we go." The commander stood still for a few moments more. He then resumed walking away.**

 **"He's too high-strung." Renard said to himself. "He's going to be the death of all of us."**

 *****

 **Private Helena Burks awoke in a very unusual position. When she opened her eyes she saw the moon-lit desert moving under her at an incredible speed. She was moving backwards so quick that she thought she was on a horse. She looked and saw that was not the case. Instead, there was what appeared to be the back of a person, but it was covered in fur. What could appear like a man but was covered in fur? Then she remembered.**

 **Earlier at the camp, shouting had woken her up. Without even putting on her armor, she grabbed her sword and ran outside. The moment she stepped outside of her tent something struck her head and it all went dark. Helena tried to speak, but found that her mouth had been gagged. She tried to move her arms, but they were bound. She tried to kick her legs, but they were tied together as well. She gazed around to see that there were two other creatures apart from the one carrying her charging through the desert. They were covered in brown fur, were bulky and were in the shape of humans except for one glaring factor. Their faces were those of pigs. The woman then realized that she had been kidnapped by the pigmen that they had encountered earlier.**

 **Helena screamed and began kicking with her bound feet. The pigmen that was carrying her abruptly laughed in a manner similar to a squeal. The others gazed over and joined their comrade in the laughter. The arm holding Helena onto the creature's shoulder was strong and no matter how hard she struggled, it wouldn't budge. She was unarmed, alone and rapidly moving away from the army. Considering the fact that Colonel Lionheart was willing to leave his second-in-command behind, it wasn't likely that she would be pursued.**

 **The pigmen didn't stop running until the sun had risen in the sky. They finally slowed down as they approached a collection of giant cliff rocks in the middle of nowhere. They marched into the center of the formations where a tiny pool of water was sitting. There were also mud buildings, fire pits and bones of animals. Helena knew that this had to be their den.**

 **The creature carrying Helena dropped her onto the ground. She tried to crawl away, but with her feet and hands bound she didn't get very far. The pigs howled with laughter yet again, apparently incredibly amused. Helena could feel her insides burn in anger. It was like she was some jester to them. She was panicked, afraid and desperate to escape, yet it was all hilarious to these monsters. They were mocking her. They let her try to crawl away as one of them entered his mud dwelling. The other two followed her around, pretending to stalk her before snorting, laughing and kicking sand in her face. They were toying with her.**

 **Finally, the third reemerged with a waterskin. It had a hallowed out horn on the top of it. The pigmen chuckled as the one with the waterskin grabbed Helena by her long, brown hair. He lifted her up by it, causing her to scream against her gag. The grinning pig face infuriated her, but there was nothing she could do. She could only glare at him with her brown eyes. One of the other pigmen removed the gag from her mouth. Helena screamed once it was removed, only earning chuckles from the pigs.**

 **"You won't get away with this!" she shouted. "The army will come for me! You...!" She was rudely interrupted. The horn from the waterskin was shoved in her mouth. It must have had a hole at the end, because liquid was poured into her mouth. At first, Helena thought it was water. She was very thirsty and considered drinking it. However, the moment it filled her mouth she tasted something else. It was somewhat bitter. There was something else in it. She refused to drink it, snorting through her nose in displeasure. She spat it out, with water spewing from around the horn. One of the pigmen reached out and pinched her nose. Helena thrashed around, much to their amusement. She held her breath as long as she could. When she couldn't hold it anymore she tried to gasp through her mouth.**

 **The horn of the waterskin was then shoved into the back of her throat. Her eyes were as wide as they could go. She coughed and gagged as the water was poured down her throat against her consent. She had no choice but to swallow it. She hopelessly floated between suffocating and vomiting. Finally, the pigman pulled the horn out of her mouth.**

 **They let her go and she collapsed onto the sand. Helena coughed and gagged. She wanted to throw up, but her hands were tied around her back and she couldn't get her fingers to her throat. Instead she writhed, trying to free her hands so she couldn't be poisoned. The pigmen only laughed. She glared up at them. The one with the waterskin appeared much older than the other two. He had gray streaks in his fur, wrinkles around his snout and scars all over his face. The other two were younger and were busy chuckling to themselves. For several minutes, they kicked her, snorted at her and groped her, much to Helena's fury. They appeared to be waiting for something, although she had no idea what it was. She didn't have to wait too long to find out.**

 **It hit her all at once. A burning sensation shot through her body. Her vision glazed over and her thoughts turned to mush. Her muscles went slack and her cries of anger melted into gurgles of confusion. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and was itching. She was now writhing for a different reason. Her clothes were scratching her body and giving her slight relief, but not near enough to sate her. The three pigmen laughed again. They snorted and squealed at each other, apparently communicating. One of the pigmen reached down and removed Helena's gag. Instead of screaming, she grunted and moaned. She grit her teeth, arched her back and began to drool.**

 **The heat inside of Helena's body reached the area between her legs. Her groin tingled and burned. Her canal began to itch painfully and the folds began to drool. She gyrated with weak motions, desperately trying to satiate her desire. The pigmen laughed once more. One of the young ones picked her up. He sat her up against one of the rocks. Helena tried to focus and realize what was happening, but her mind was a haze of desire. They had given her some kind of aphrodisiac...and now she was helpless. A hand grabbed each side of her face and squeezed. She instinctively opened her mouth. Then something long and hard was shoved into it.**

 **The rod pierced the back of her throat, choking and alarming her enough to briefly snap her out of it. She was staring at a furry abdomen and there was a hand on the back of her head. She could smell a sickening scent of sweat, musk and stink. Helena gagged and tried to bite down. There wasn't any power in her jaws. It only amused the pigman, who grinned widely. He held her there, only allowing her to breath his scent through her nose. Slowly, the haze began to set in agin, despite her every resistance. Her brain numbed, her vision blurred and the burning overwhelmed her body. The foul scent around her nose suddenly began to smell good.**

 **It was virile, sweet and made the tingling in her loins worse. Seeing that Helena was again lost in her desire, the pigman began drawing his erection out of her mouth before pounding it in again. Thanks to whatever they gave her, her throat was relaxed. Using his hand as leverage, the creature began thrusting forward and pulling her limp head back onto him. Every time he did, Helena's nose filled with the heady scent. Helena's eyes rolled as the tingling and burning inside of her was reaching a fever pitch. The pigman began rotating her head around, getting different angles to his thrusts in her mouth. The salty taste of his dick began to be delicious. Helena's tongue coiled around it, tasting every nook and cranny.**

 **The pig began moaning at the new pleasure. He held her head back so the crown of his shaft could rest inside her mouth. He let her tongue freely move around dick. The muscle then poked under his foreskin and circled the sensitive flesh underneath. To make sure she got all the taste, Helena sucked on the dick, intent on making sure the saltiness completely filled her mouth. He pigman gritted his teeth. He grabbed both sides of her head and began pounding into her mouth harder than before. Helena gagged, but offered no resistance. After a few moments of the powerful thrusts he squealed and gave one final push. His shaft swelled and he kept it at the back of her throat.**

 **A hot liquid gushed into Helena's windpipe, giving her no choice but to swallow. It cascaded with every throb of the pig's cock. The creature's hips twitched and he shuddered with each powerful burst of seed. When the climax began to subside the pigman began pulling out. Two more weaker spurts coated her mouth. The creature held his wet shaft at her open mouth as one final squirt came out and landed halfway out of her mouth.**

 **Helena's mouth and nose filled with the salty, musky odor. The sperm was thick and smelly and made her head spin hard. Her tongue swirled the spunk around her mouth. In her haze she loved the consistency and taste. She swallowed what was in her mouth and then licked around her lips, getting every last drop inside of her. The pigmen laughed again. The one that had been pleasured had to gasp between chuckles. The other young pig grabbed the limp girl and laid her on the ground. He ripped off her shirt. Lacking any gentleness, he opened his mouth and stuffed half of one of her large breasts in his maw.**

 **Helena gasped, moaned and arched her back. She could feel the tingling inside of her erupt into pleasure. The creature sucked and licked her mound, focusing on her sensitive peak. He also gently bit down on the sensitive flesh. It all felt like pleasure to Helena, whose tongue was now hanging out of her mouth. The pig then released her breast and went for the other one. This one he bit on the nipple, also eliciting groans of pleasure. He suckled on it, as if he expected milk to come out of them. He licked a few more times, tasting her milky skin. He then buried his face between the mounds.**

 **He began licking and drooling. He covered the crevice in his spit, as if he was salivating over her mere taste. When her breasts were completely coated in slobber he lifted his head and wiped his mouth. He put both of his knees on either side of her stomach. He undid the animal skin pants around his waist and pulled out his sizable erection. He gripped her breasts together and stabbed the rod through them.**

 **In her haze, all Helena could feel was something hot and hard rubbing against her sensitive chest. The pigman began thrusting his dick through the slick mounds, which barely wrapped around his huge shaft. Helena could hear the pig grunt with each thrust. The skin around her breasts had always been covered and was untouched. Because of this, the flesh was pale, soft and supple. The pigman growled, seemingly in frustration. Helena could feel her hands being unbound. They were then brought to the sides of her breasts. The pigman began thrusting again. She could feel her breasts jiggling from the friction. She gazed down to see the head of the dick poke up into her face. Fascinated by it, she didn't stop holding her breasts, even after the pig released her.**

 **Now with much more leverage, the creature began moving much harder. Helena's fuzzy mind stared at the erection shoving between her mounds. It was covered in fur at the base, was as tan as the rest of the pigman's skin except for the purple head and was searing hot. Every time it pierced through her crevice he head of it poked her face. Remembering how good the last one tasted, she opened her mouth and allowed the head to enter her mouth. The pigman growled in pleasure, shoving through her breasts farther. It allowed the head of his dick to linger in her mouth, where she happily swirled her tongue around it. The creature's movements began to become erratic as his panting increased.**

 **Helena could feel the dick twitch between her breasts as the pigman began snorting. After a few more thrusts the creature squealed. It erupted while between her breasts. It coated the crevice before poking through them and coating her chest. Seeing the gushing seed, Helena opened her mouth and wrapped it around the head. Between squeals, the pigman groaned, feeling her suck the sensitive head as each flood of spunk flowed out of him. It went on for what seemed like forever. His prick flowed like a faucet, continually flooding her mouth with boiling seed.**

 **Finally, his dick stopped twitching and the pigman was left panting. He pulled his prick free from her mouth. He stepped off of her, letting her glassy eyes search for the now-missing shaft. She saw that there was still sperm all over her chest. With her weak hands, she began scooping the seed up on her hands and sticking it in her mouth. The pigmen laughed yet again, immensely amused.**

 **Finally losing patience, the older pigman flipped her over. After untying her feet he lifted her ass into the air and spread her legs. Helena didn't seem to care that her face and breasts were in the sand. The pigman stuck a finger inside of her already wet folds. Helena shrieked through her clenched teeth. An eruption of pleasure shot through her. Her hips quivered as more juices flowed onto the pigman's finger. With a chuckle, the creature removed his finger. Helena whined and wagged her ass back and forth with what little strength she had. The old pigman undid his own pants and positioned his large dick at her entrance. With her breasts, knees, face and hair in dirt and with a pig creature she lost her virginity.**

 **The pigman thrust inside of her without a hint of gentleness. An explosion of both pain and pleasure shot through her body. Helena groaned loudly. She was actively drooling and shaking, her body completely overstimulated. Without waiting a single moment, the pigman resumed moving. Helena went between moaning and screaming. Pain and pleasure swam around her body, unsure of which one would win. The pigman simply held onto her hips and pounded away. He chuckled, seemingly enjoying himself. After a while the pain began to diminish. The screams subsided and Helena's eyes rolled into the back of her head once again. With every stab of the dick a surge of pleasure shot through her.**

 **Her juices gushed onto the creature's dick. The prick felt massive and blazing hot inside of her. It was the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt. The pig grinned. He lay his body across hers and began toying with her breasts. With a sudden, new pleasure shooting through her she began moaning louder and louder. Her body stiffened as each thrust pushed the pleasure further. It built until finally, with a loud scream, it burst. She screamed like a whore as her fluids gushed around the rod. Her entire body shook helplessly as the pleasure overwhelmed her body.**

 **She spewed out saliva as she yelled as loud as she could. The creature didn't stop for a single moment. He continued to pound into her, enjoying the hot juices gushing out and the way she clenched around him. She screamed for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she slumped, twitching helplessly. The pig chuckled. He turned her over onto her back and lifted her legs without even removing his shaft.**

 **The pigman began thrusting again. He grinned as he stared down at her folds. They bulged around his massive prick, yet continued to coat him in slick juices. Every time he pumped inside it would widened and he could even see his girth bulging in her lower stomach. With better leverage, he began pounding her more powerfully and deeper. Helena moaned loudly every time their hips slapped together. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she drooled more than ever. Every thrust built pleasure inside of her once again. She began arching her back and her juices were actively dripping onto the sand beneath her. Unable to hold back the pleasure again, her body erupted again.**

 **She screamed with her tongue out and her eyes in the back of her head. Her fluids cascaded onto the pig's dick. Her body flailed helplessly, drowning in pleasure. She went completely limp, unconscious and unable to move. The pigman only laughed. He now stood up, still gripping her hips. Helena hung limply onto the ground. He thrust away at her slack body, treating her like a ragdoll.**

 **After a few thrusts he began grunting and snorting. His hips quivered as he shoved as deep inside of her as he could and erupted. He squealed with each powerful gush of his seed. He threw his head back and shook as he emptied torrents of sperm into the limp woman. After a few throbbing floods it overflowed her insides and surged out around his shaft. It pooled onto the ground before being absorbed into the sand. With one final snort the pigman finished.**

 **He unceremoniously dropped the unconscious woman onto the ground. He stepped backwards and all the pigmen laughed, intensely amused. They snorted and squealed amongst themselves, communicating. The older pigman redid his pants and then marched back into his mud hut. When he reemerged he was holding what appeared to be a metal collar, a lock and a chain. The younger pigmen hooped and hollered riotously.**

 **The older pigman picked the limp woman up and snapped the collar around her. It was made of solid iron and couldn't be removed except by being heated and then beaten with a hammer. He then dragged her body to a nearby huge rock. On the rock was a circular, closed metal hook. The pigman locked the chain onto the metal hook. They laughed one more time and then scattered, going about the rest of their day.**

 **Helena's eyes opened to a dark sky and cold air. She sat up, her entire body feeling very sore. She reached up and gripped her forehead. She had a killer headache and her thoughts were fuzzy. For a few moments, she wondered why she didn't wake up in her house back home. She glanced around and saw only sand, mud huts and a small pool of water. She felt something around her neck. Her fingers traced around it, only feeling a ring of metal with no indication of a lock or a latch. She looked down at her body to see that she was naked and caked in an odd substance. Then she remembered. Her eyes widened as wide as they could go. She bent down at her nether regions. Since she had been laying in the sand so it was covered in dirt. She dusted her lower lips off and opened them.**

 **Her insides were inflamed, swollen and tender. There was also more of the caked substance inside of her. Helena began to shake as she remembered snippets of what happened. She had lost complete control of herself. Those disgusting parts and substances of the pigs tasted good and all she could think about was pleasure. She had become a beast, no, worse than that, she had become a complete whore. All it took was some water. Helena curled up into a small ball. Tears began to leak out of her eyes. Her skin was burnt from the sun, her muscles were sore and she was covered in dry semen. Yet she knew it was far from over.**

 **No one would rescue her. The pigmen would use her tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. Soon she would be covered in red marks from their grasps, she would be caked in their cum, smell like their sweat and her pussy would become wrecked from overuse. In a few weeks, she would be completely ruined. She would lose her mind and love it every time. She was a slave, and nothing was coming to save her. She sobbed in dismay, lamenting her terrible fate and ever coming to this land.**

 *****

 **Back in Tarbat, it had turned night as well. Despite that, someone opened the door to a shop. That someone happened to own the shop. Hamid locked the door behind him. He had a bag with him and an excited skip in his step. He quickly went to the back room. There dangling from the ceiling by strings in a cross-like position was Marisa. She truly looked like a lifeless puppet, albeit one who was breathing.**

 **"I have returned my dear!" Hamid cried with a smile. He dumped the contents of the bag onto the table. It was what appeared to be torture equipment. In reality, the only kind of torture it would be was pleasure for his new puppet. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun! My friend left the city and a certain...grumpy old man...grounded me the other night, so there's nothing to stop our fun!" Marisa groaned in distress. "Oh come on now! Don't fret! This has got to be better than death right?" She moaned again, this time in apparent anger.**

 **"What? You still think they'll win?" Hamid replied, shaking his head. He walked around the other side of her. He ran his hand along her now silky-smooth body. "Do you want me to tell you a story? You'll like it, it's about the first crusade." Marisa stopped making noise, seemingly very interested.**

 **"You see my dear, when the first crusade arrived there were tens of thousands of men. They didn't allow women in the army back then. So they boldly marched out into the desert with their aspis shields, their doru spears, their xiphos swords and their bronze armor. Do you know who they met? None other than the demon king himself. He killed them, all of them. Tens of thousands of men dead, all in a single day. He cornered the rest of them on the coast and destroyed their boats. He offered them a deal. He would let them go, in exchange for building his palace. They accepted and built a grand, massive mansion in the middle of the desert." Hamid then smiled, as if he had a great secret.**

 **"However, once they were freed they couldn't leave this place. There were no trees suitable for boats and no one ever came looking for them from your country. Instead they settled down and founded a city." Hamid's hands traced up her stomach and he gripped her breasts. He began groping them turning the smooth, pillowy mounds around in his hands. Marisa gasped, apparently trying to hold back. "That city is Tarbat. Do you get what I'm saying? The person who is caressing your body right now is a descendant of the first crusaders." Hamid kissed her neck. He then ran his tongue along her unique skin.**

 **"There are three ways these crusades end." He said. "First, they give up and go home. Second, they give up and settle here in Tarbat. Third...they all die. If the desert doesn't kill them, the demon king will, very easily. Which do you think your precious commander will choose?" Marisa didn't make a sound. Hamid knew what she was aware of the answer anyway. He pulled her head back and kissed her full on the lips. His tongue pierced her mouth and swirled around inside of it. Marisa groaned in disapproval, but was powerless to stop him. Hamid parted away from her, briefly leaving a bridge of saliva between them. He then grinned, the wide kind that Marisa shouldn't have trusted in the first place. "You taste delicious. Ready to start our wonderful night?"**


End file.
